Growing Pains
by giftofamber
Summary: Molly, a feminist redheaded tween with a lisp, starts to grow up. Sequel to What's So Great About Normal Anyway. Contains some slash Sue AnnCindy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Sequel to "What's so Great About Normal Anyway?"

"Mrs. Garrett, I just don't fit in here," Molly pouted, tossing her bowl-shaped red hair to the side.

"Oh, Molly, everybody loves you," Mrs. Garrett pulled the chicken out of the oven.

"No, they don't. They just put up with me. Natalie has Tootie, Sue Ann has Cindy, Nancy has Roger, Blair has Steve…I don't have anybody," Molly's depression-- and her lisp--were increasing with every word she uttered.

"What about me?" Mrs. Garrett smiled. Teenage drama was quickly becoming her specialty, and as Molly liked to remind her, all the girls were blossoming into womanhood. "You have me. But what's really bringing this on? Your birthday is coming up; is that it?"

Molly put her head in her hands in response.

"So that's it. We'll throw you a wonderful birthday party, and you'll see just how much you mean to all the girls," Mrs. Garrett was plotting in her head already.

Molly shook her head, "No, please…I wouldn't know how to act; I'd be totally embarrassed. Please, Mrs. Garrett, don't throw a party."

Mrs. Garrett saw Natalie and Tootie at the kitchen door eavesdropping again, "Alright, Molly, we won't throw a party, but it's against my better judgment." Those two girls were going to get themselves into serious trouble one day.

"Natalie, we have to do something for Molly. She's been walking around depressed for a week," Tootie asserted as the two moved to the living room. She could never stand to see any of her friends in pain without doing something about it.

"Walking? Don't you mean slumping? My grandmother has better posture," Natalie cracked a joke as she always did when she felt uncomfortable.

"We have to throw her a surprise party," Tootie insisted.

Natalie shook her head, "You heard her: she doesn't want a party."

"Of course, she says that. She doesn't really mean it. C'mon, you and I make a great team. We could make a party she'll love and invite everybody and…." Tootie's excitement was contagious.

"Let's say we did this: could you keep your mouth shut for a whole week, so that it really is a surprise?" Natalie was starting to get into the idea, but knew Tootie's biggest fault would probably get in the way.

Tootie nodded, "If she says anything, I'll lie like a rug."

"Then, let's start planning. We'll need decorations, and a cake, and invitations, and…Hi, Blair," Natalie looked over her shoulder.

"Did somebody say the word party?" Blair asked nonchalantly.

Tootie couldn't help herself, "You can't say anything; it's a surprise."

"Tootie! What happened to lying like a rug?" Natalie admonished.

"Blair could help us," Tootie knew Natalie was right, but wanted to sound like she'd intended to tell the secret. "She's sophisticated and knows more people than we do."

Blair immediately put on a snobbish air, "It wouldn't be a party without me."

Natalie sighed, "Just remember, this is for Molly. We want her to feel at home."

"Of course...oh my, I just had one of my _brilliant_ ideas. We could invite some of the guys from Bates."

"But Molly isn't into guys yet," Tootie argued.

Blair smiled, "She will be by the time this party is over. I'll get Steve to bring some of his younger friends. She'll love it, really."

Natalie and Tootie shared a look. Natalie responded, "If you really think so."

Just then, Nancy burst through the front door screaming, "You're a pervert, and I hate you!" To the girls' chagrin, she then said coyly to an unseen presence just outside the door, "Yes, of course, call me later."

Natalie and Tootie giggled. Blair rolled her eyes, "Are you and Roger fighting again?"

Nancy's eyes grew wide and dreamy, "You know how it is, Blair. Sometimes, boys just can't control themselves."

"Sure, I know how it is," Blair said in a deadpan style.

Sue Ann came down the stairs, "Nancy, you have to remember to keep your pants zipped. Roger will do whatever he can get away with."

"And whoever he can get away with," Tootie said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Nancy's eyes immediately turned to Tootie, "WHAT do you know? Tell me, what do you KNOW?"

Tootie prepared to bolt and run, checking her escape routes, "Oh, nothing. I just saw him checking out Blair last night when he dropped you off."

Blair responded, "That's to be expected. What man doesn't check me out?"

"One who knows what's good for him; that's who. When I catch hold of him, I'm going to…" Nancy was obviously becoming agitated.

"Do nothing. I made it up; I just wanted to see your face," Tootie said as she ducked, or rather _rolled_, into the kitchen, hiding under Mrs. Garrett's protection.

"I'd like to see _your _face when I'm done with you," Nancy chased her to the kitchen, nearly hitting Molly on the way.

Molly walked out of the kitchen with slumped shoulders wearing her pink overalls and striped T-shirt. "What's everybody doing out here?"

Natalie replied a little too quickly, "Nothing. We're doing nothing. What makes you think we're doing anything?"

"Sue Ann, would you help me with my English project?" Molly asked, acting as though she hadn't heard Natalie's reply.

Sue Ann nodded, "Sure, Molly. I just have some homework to finish first, but as soon as I can, we'll work on it together, promise!" She noticed that Molly was acting a little different. "Molly, are you ok?"

"Of course. I'm going to go upstairs and study," Molly started to climb the stairs.

Natalie stopped her, "Hey, Molly, would you help me with this article I'm writing? I'm thinking about joining the school paper. I'm titling it, 'hairstyles of the 80s'."

Molly perked up a little bit, "Sure! I have a book on the history of hairstyles. You could use that for your article."

Natalie smiled, "Great! While Molly and I are working, Blair, could you work on that thing we talked about? You know, that _thing…_"

"Don't worry; It's practically finished already," Blair said casually. Party planning was her specialty, and with the guest of honor pre-occupied, she'd be able to prepare in no time flat.

"What thing?" Molly asked.

Natalie reassured her, "It's not important. Don't worry about it. Now, about my article, I was thinking, the bigger, the better…"


	2. Chapter 2

Molly knocked on Sue Ann's bedroom door, "Sue Ann? Are you there?" When she got no response, she opened the door to check, "I hate to bother you, but I have to get my English project….oh my god," she saw Sue Ann and Cindy on Sue Ann's bed kissing. "I'm….I'm sorry." Molly bolted down the hallway.

Sue Ann turned pale, "Oh my god, I forgot, Molly…wait!" She held Cindy's hand briefly and ran after Molly. "Molly, please come back. We need to talk," her voice dropped to a whisper, "you can't say anything, please. My parents would take me out of Eastland, and I couldn't bear that."

"I just need to be by myself for a while," Molly shut herself in her bedroom. She had no idea how to cope with what she had just seen. She had to talk to someone—usually Mrs. Garrett was perfect for this type of discussion, but in her heart, she knew Sue Ann was right, if word got back to Sue Ann's parents, she'd have to leave Eastland.

Sue Ann continued to bang on her door, "Molly, please, we have to talk." The door cracked slowly. "Can I come in?" The door opened further, and Molly flopped herself down on her bed. "I know you must be freaked out by what you saw. I was too. My parents wouldn't understand. Will you keep our secret?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I believe I do."

"How does it all work? The government pamphlet didn't mention anything about this," Molly's curiosity and bluntness always got the better of her.

"You mean the pamphlet that describes all the changes to your body?"

"Yes."

"The pamphlet really only mentions what happens to everybody. This doesn't happen to everybody—but it does work somehow," Sue Ann answered as best she could. She never dreamed she'd be having this conversation, but she was happy she was having it with Molly and not with Tootie or Natalie, who would immediately run to Mrs. Garrett.

"If it doesn't happen to everybody, why did it happen to you and Cindy?"

"I don't know; it just did. I was never interested in boys the way Blair is. I just thought it was because I was from Kansas, but when Cindy and I became close, I just knew," Sue Ann took Molly's hands. "Love doesn't always show up where you want it or where you expect it, but you have to hold onto it when you find it."

"Will I find love someday?"

"Absolutely, you will, and I will support you, no matter who it is," Sue Ann promised.

"I won't tell. I couldn't bear it if you left, especially if it was because of me," Molly admitted.

"Do you still want my help with your English project?" Sue Ann asked, preparing herself to be shut down.

Molly hugged her, "Yes, I do. You and Cindy are my friends; you always will be." For the first time in a long time, she felt close to someone at school. Maybe the other girls did like her after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just talk to her. Be a man already," Steve rolled his eyes. Was he ever this scared to talk to a girl? He pushed Adam out of the car, "Go!"

Adam could be considered handsome for a young boy--dark hair, playful eyes, and muscles starting to fill out. Barely 13, he still got nervous around girls and had never gotten up the courage to ask one out. He'd been watching Molly from afar for a long time and had chosen a birthday present he was hoping she'd love. He'd rehearsed his entrance a thousand times, but the rehearsal didn't compare to the real thing in the slightest—during rehearsal, he wasn't nearly this anxious. He looked back briefly at the car, and seeing Steve motion him on, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Tootie rolled into the living room and opened the door in one foul swoop. "Oh, hi! What are you doing here? OH! You're early; c'mon, we have to hide you in the kitchen before she sees you."

A look of relief crossed Adam's eyes when he realized that he was being given a reprieve and began to follow Tootie up the stairs. However, his nerves were only to receive a short break as the red-headed soon-to-be teenager popped her head out of the kitchen at that moment. "Tootie! Who was at the door? Mrs. Garrett is waiting for a delivery, and she wanted to know if it arrived yet," Molly asked in her usual babbling manner.

"Oh, it's just Adam, from school. He was going to help me with my….english project," Tootie said the first excuse that came into her head.

"In your room? Mrs. Garrett would flip out. You can't do that. It's against the rules, and what are you hiding behind your back?" Molly inquired.

"Nothing; we were just going to go find Natalie. Have you seen her recently? She's been so busy with trying out for the newspaper we haven't been able to find her, and she's the best with this English stuff," Tootie tried to distract her friend.

"If you really want someone good with English, you'd have asked Sue Ann. Everyone knows she's the best. Tootie Ramsey, you're hiding something from me!" Molly accused.

"It's, um, not her fault. Can we go somewhere and talk?" Adam asked. "I'll explain everything; I promise."

Molly relented, "Ok, you can come with me to the garden; I have to water the plants anyway."

He nodded, "Ok."

Tootie looked at him and mouthed the words "15 minutes" before saying out loud, "You two go on ahead; I'm going to help Mrs. Garrett with dinner."

"I, um, heard it was your birthday, and I wanted to…here," Adam said as the two of them entered the garden.

Molly looked bewildered, "For me? Thank you." She was torn between unwrapping the present quickly or carefully. She chose quickly—no need to be delicate. Feminists weren't delicate after all. "A book on Joan Baez! How did you know?" She grinned. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, and why are you turning red, and thank you so much…" Molly found herself being quieted by a kiss—her first one. She was almost too startled to react; he was warm and sweet, and she decided she liked him. He cared enough to find out who her favorite singer was, and even though she didn't tingle down to her toes like she thought she should, she kissed him back, grabbing on and not letting go until they both needed air.

He looked at her, petrified and happy at the same time, "I'm…sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Yes, you did, and I'm glad of it," Molly looked him straight in the eyes. "You made my birthday very special. Thank you." Maybe being a teenager wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Molly! Come here! You got a package from your parents!" Natalie called out to the garden.

Molly and Adam immediately disengaged from each other. "Coming, Nat!" Molly shouted back, grabbing Adam's hand and pulling him with her, "Come on!"

As she entered the living room, she noticed that it was pitch black. "Did the lights go out? Adam, don't worry; I know where the circuit breaker is."

Just then, the lights came on, and she saw all the decorations and her dorm-mates and her classmates and Mrs. Garrett and some of Blair's friends from Bates, and as promised, Natalie was holding a package from Molly's parents. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled. "Molly, what are you waiting for? Open it already!"

Molly burst into tears, "You guys are the best friends a girl could ever have."

Cindy came over to her, "You didn't think we forgot, did you?"

Molly hugged her, "No, I…I don't know what I thought."

"Thank you," Cindy whispered in her ear. "Open your presents; we want to know what you got."

"You guys just want to share in the care package," Molly smiled. She tore through the packaging and found a guitar complete with a check for lessons. "Oh my god! This is the most perfect birthday! Thank you everyone!"

"Molly, come over and blow out your candles," Mrs. Garrett insisted.

Molly responded, "But I don't know what to wish for. Everything came true."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "You'll think of something, dear."

Molly closed her eyes and wished that growing up would continue to be as painless as her thirteenth birthday had been. All her friends were with her; her family had remembered her; she'd even received her first kiss. In her life, nothing was ever this perfect; but for now, she chose to enjoy the moment. She blew out the candles.

A/N: One of my goals is to continue this Alternate Universe through various episodes, each spotlighting certain characters. Reader Poll: Should Molly be bi or straight in this AU? She's left up in the air in canon.


End file.
